


Now Until Forever

by LeksaTargaryen



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celeb au, F/F, F/M, Fluff, HSAU, High School AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeksaTargaryen/pseuds/LeksaTargaryen
Summary: A High School AU that will lead into a Celeb AU  When Clarke catches Lexa singing, she quickly gets out her phone and records it. Lexa looses a bet and Clarkes posts the video to YouTube. When they wake up the next morning, the video has gone viral and their lives have been changed forever.





	1. The Party Part 1

"Make sure you are home by 12pm, Clarke!" Abby called out to her daughter as Octavia, Raven and Clarke were leaving the house.

Clake sighed and rolled her eyes, she went to parties almost every month, sometimes more and her mother always told her the same thing, "as always," she replied to her mother.

"Have Fun, girls!" Jake told them with a wide smile.

"We will, dont worry." Clarke assured them, waving goodbye.

They were on their way to Octavia and her older brothers Party. The Blake siblings always held the best parties. The blakes were relatively popular so a lot of people came. Since their parents were always on business trips so they had the whole house to themselves quite often. Their parents were in the words of Raven, "loaded" so Octavia and Bellamy always bought a shit ton of cheap alcohol for the event.

They walked out of the door into the driveway where Ravens car was parked. Raven called it "The Bomb" because it was older than herself and often broke down. The only reason it moved at all was because Raven was a very talented mechanic. To say Raven was a genius would be an understatement. She moved up three grades in one year and finished her schooling while all of her friends were only in the tenth grade. Immediately after she finished school, Raven became an apprentice to the best mechanic in the area, Sinclair. unfortunately being an apprentice did not earn any money, which is why she had worked so hard to make sure "The Bomb" still worked. Her dad was no where to be seen and her mother was an alcoholic so she had to work for everything for herself. The Blakes and the Griffins were like a second family to her. When things got too bad at home she would come and stay with them. Raven would be forever grateful for her best friends.

"I call shot gun!" Octavia blurted out. She then pocked the blonde in the arm and continued, "You are in the back Clarkey." 

"Whatever. Your house is literally 2 minutes away." Clarke sighed. The unspoken reason they were driving was to help Raven. Her leg was in a brace because of her father who had been abusive. He disappeared after he was discovered by the police but he left a trail of broken people behind him.

When they arrived the party was already in full swing. They walked through the front door and Clarke saw that the college football team was already drunk and playing an overly competitive game of beer pong. Most people were dancing and drinking to the loud music playing while others stood around the edges talking to their friends. As they walked through the room a truly stunning girl caught her eye. Clarke had seen her around school, her name was Lexa Woods, but of course everyone probably had. She was the most popular person in the school, she had an impeccable fashion sense and everyone loved her. She was also gorgeous with her sharp jaw line, high cheek bones, flawless body...

"Quit drooling, Griffin." Raven hit her arm playfully.

Clarke snapped her gaze away from the girl looking back at her friends, "I... I wasnt drooling," she argued weakly, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Clarke, I can see your lady boner from here." Octavia joked.

The blonde blushed profusely. Luckily for her she was saved from any further embarrassment because Bellamy came and handed them all drinks. They took them gladly. Bellamy most likely only came over because he had a massive crush on Raven. Everyone seemed to know about it apart from Raven herself. She kept claiming that they were just friends but Clarke could tell that she liked him too. They would make such a cute couple.

Octavia left looking for her the guy she had a crush on, Lincoln which made Clarke the third wheel. She decided to make an exit so Raven and Bellamy could get together. "Im just going to go to the bathroom," She said which was not a lie, she actually did need to pee.

She headed up the stairs to a bathroom that was usually quiet. She saw that the door was locked, meaning that there was someone already in there. She waited for about 5 minutes which was an unusually long time for someone to be in a toilet at a party. Clarke was just about to leave when the door opened and Lexa exited. She was wearing old worn black docs with black, ripped skinny jeans that highlighted her long legs and a white, sleeveless muscle shirt with a black lacy bra underneath. She looked hot as fuck.

Lincoln exited after her and Clarkes heart dropped. Although Clarke was under the impression that Lexa only liked girls she was evidently in some kind of relationship with Lincoln. Clarke knew that they were friends but coming out of the bathroom together after a long time in the bathroom was very suspicious.

Clarke chastised herself for even thinking about Lexa in that way, its not as if she would even have a chance with her. Lexa gave her a small smile on her way out and Clarke forced herself to smile back.

After Clarke peed she went back down stairs and found Octavia, she was talking to Monty and Jasper and drinking beer. Clarke made her way over to her, grabbing a drink on the way. As soon as she reached her friends she had already finished her whole drink which did not go unnoticed by Octavia.

"Woah. Slow down tiger." Octavia said humorously.

The blonde just glared at her and then asked, "wanna come get a drink with me?"

Getting the hint that Clarke wanted to talk bout something, Octavia nodded and followed her to the table with kegs of beer and cups. Clarke poured them both a drink and handed one to Octavia.

"You gunna tell me what this," she gestured to Clarked grumpy facial expression and the drink in her hand, "is all about?"

Clarke sighed, "Well, you know that Lexa girl, right?" Octavia nodded so she continued, "I think she is with Lincoln because when I went to the bathroom I waited for like ten minutes and then they came out together."

"Ooooohhh," Octavia wiggled her eyebrows, "you like her."

"No I dont!" Clarke snapped.

"Yes you do!" Octavia pointed at her, "And youre jealous!"

The blonde glared at her with an unamused look. "What about Lincoln? Dont you like him?" Clarke questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Answered as if what she had just said was the most obvious thing in the world, "He just asked me out while you were in the bathroom."

"Wait, what?" Clarke asked perplexed, "But... He and Lexa?"

"They are just friends, besides, I am 97% sure that she is only interested in girls." Octavia assured her friend.

Clarke wasnt sure. What Octavia said seemed to make sense. Clarke tried to tell herself that it didnt matter because Lexa didnt even know who she was and even if she did she wouldt think of Clarke that way. The blonde poured herself another drink and then led Octavia onto the dance floor. She saw that Raven and Bellamy were dancing together and she smiled to herself. She was glad that Raven was able to find someone that cared for her.

She danced with Octavia for a while and then went to get them another drink. She was drinking more than she usually would and she felt herself getting more and more drunk but she didnt care. She knew that she shouldnt drink anymore but she was having fun with Octavia, and besides it was a Sunday tomorrow so she could just mope around at home with a hangover.

When she got back Octavia was dancing with Monroe, Jasper and Monty. She hand Octavia her drink and joined in.

\---


	2. The Party Part 2

Many beers and shots later, it was about 11pm and Clarke was drunkenly looking for her friends. After searching for a while she decided that they had left. She walked around the house aimlessly until she stumbled into someone and Clarke nearly fell over. She felt long, slender hands on her waist steadying her. She looked up and was met with piercing green eyes. It was Lexa.  

"Im sorry." Clarke said in a way that made it clear she was very drunk.

"Dont be. Are you okay?" Lexa asked kindly with a slight smile.

"Hmmm..." Clarke hummed. Her drunk mind took over and she said the first thing on her mind. "You are really hot."

"You are not so bad yourself." Lexa said truthfully, because Clarke was stunning.

Lexa was caught off guard when Clarke poked her stomach and then stated randomly, "You have abs."

"Uh thanks." Lexa smiled at how adorable she was. She knew that she was only saying these things because she was drunk but it was still really cute. "How many drinks have you had?" Lexa asked clearly amused.

Clarke raised her eyebrows comically, "I have absolutely no idea. I dont usually drink more than one, its just I was going to talk to you and then you came out of the bathroom with Lincoln."

"Oh." Lexa realized that the situation would have looked a bit suspicious. "We are just friends. I just needed to give him a pep talk to ask your friend Octavia out."

"Good." Clarke said bluntly. Clarke just stood there for a few seconds surveying Lexa and taking in all her flawless features. "I need to be at home by 12." She slurred together.     

"Would you like me to drive you home, Clarke?" Lexa offered sensing that Clarke was unfit to drive. She also did not want anyone taking advantage of Clarke in her drunk state.

Clarke wondered how Lexa knew her name but decided just to go with it and then asked, "Can you drive?"  

"I only had one drink."

Clarke hummed in agreement and then added, "What if you are a crazy axe murderer and you take me to a dark ally and kill me?"

"I assure you I wont." Lexa said honestly, she then added jokingly, "I prefer using chain saws."

Clarke gave her a wide smile and followed her out of the party. She stumbled and nearly fell over so many times that Lexa decided that it was best that she help her. Clarke felt the brunettes arm wrap around her waist. Clarke muttered thanks under her breath. Lexa stopped at a black BMW i3 and opened the door for Clarke to get in. She then went around to the drivers side and got in herself.  

"Where do you live, Clarke?"

Clarke told the other girl where she lived and then sat back in the comfy seat.  

Lexa looked over at the blonde about half way through the drive and noticed that she had fallen asleep. The brunette had had a crush on Clarke since the tenth grade but never built up the courage to talk to her. Lincoln was going to ask Octavia out and Lexa was going to ask Clarke but Lexa had gotten too nervous. They went into the bathroom to discuss their game plan. When she went out, Clarke was in the line for the bathroom and Lexa chickened out. She had never been so anxious about talking to someone before. Lexa pulled up at the Griffin household at 11:57pm. The brunette got out of the car and went round to Clarkes side. She lent over and unbuckled the blondes seat belt. She picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the front door. Clarke subconsciously wrapped her arms around Lexas neck. Lexa then awkwardly knocked on the door due to having Clarke in her arms. After a few seconds a middle aged man that she suspected was Clarkes dad and a women who she assumed what her mother opened the door.

"Good evening Mr Griffin, Mrs Griifin. I am Lexa." She said trying not to let her nerves show. She didnt really think about what she was going to do once she reached the household.

"Its nice to meet you Lexa. Please, just call me Jake" Jake smiled warmly at her. Abby however just nodded curtly, clearly not as kind and excepting as Mr Griffin.

"Clarke said that she had to be home by 12 so I gave her a lift and she just... uh... fell asleep in the car." Lexa did not know if her parents knew that she was drinking so she did not want to blow her cover.

"Thank you for bring her home safely, Lexa." Jake said gratefully.

"You do not need to thank me, Mr Gr-" Jake gave her a stern yet kind look, "Jake."

Jake took his daughter from Lexa and they exchanged good nights. Lexa then carried on her way home.

\---

After a day of trying to sleep off  her hangover Clarke woke up feeling fresh. She wondered if Lexa would talk to her at school after she completely embarrassed herself in front of the brunette and what would happen. Clarke found herself infatuated by Lexas small smile and sweetness. She knew that she would be disappointed and the brunette would probably not even notice her again but she could help herself from thinking that it could be different. She heard a honk of a car from the driveway and made her way out of the house. Raven picked her and Octavia up for school on most days. She got in the back of 'The Bomb' and they began their trip to school.

"So, I saw you leaving the party with that girl you were drooling over. How did that go?" Octavia inquired, turning back to face Clarke and wiggling her eyebrows.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend, "she just drove me home after I drunkenly embarrased myself."

"Good job Griffin, you always know how to get into peoples pants." Raven said sarcastically.

"You guys are insufferable." Clarke complained. She knew that her friends knew that she did not have sex with Lexa, not after Finn. That man whore had cheated on Clarke with multiple people just because she was not ready to have sex. Thats actually how she met Raven. She had been one of the other girls that Finn had been lying to. But they were going to tease her endlessly anyway because they caught Clarke swooning.

\---

Clarkes day had actually gone rather quickly. She was sitting in Physics, which was her last period of the day, and she couldnt bring herself to focus because she couldnt get a certain brunette out of her head. She sat near her in English, which was the only class together and the brunette had done nothing but smile at her when they made eye contact. Deep down, Clarke knew that this would be the case, but it still hurt. She did poke her stomach and say she had abs. The bell rang so she made her way out of the classroom towards her locker. When she approached her locker she saw that Lexa was waiting there with her back rested up against it which surprised Clarke greatly. When she saw Clarke she pushed off the locker and smiled kindly at her, "hey Clarke."

"Hi Lexa, I am really sorry about last night." She said blushing slightly.

"Dont worry about it." Lexa said with a slight smirk.

"what can I do for you?" She asked anxiously. She did not want to get her hopes up. She could just be asking for homework or something. But the blonde hoped that it was something else.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to the movies on Friday?" Lexa asked the blonde nervously.

Clarke had never seen Lexa, who was always cool, calm and collected so apprehensive. Then the blonde processed what Lexa had just said. She asked her out. Clarke got so excited, Lexa had actually asked her on a date. Clarke was so deep in thought she forgot to answer.

When Clarke didnt immediately reply Lexa thought that maybe asking was a big mistake. Maybe Clarke didnt even like her. After all they didnt really know each other. Clarke had flirted with her at the party, but she was drunk. Maybe she had misread the situation. She tried to compensate, "I mean you dont have to-" 

She was cut off by the blonde who said with a big smile, "I would love to. What time?"

"I can pick you up at 7?"

"That sounds good." Clarke confirmed.

"I have to go to tennis training. Ill talk to you later." With that Lexa turned around to leave. As she walked to the gym she had to try very hard to keep her emotions in check. She couldnt wait to tell Lincoln. She had had a crush on Clarke since 10th grade but never built up the courage to talk to her. But now, they were going to a movie together.

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys. Comment and like if you did. Above is an image of what Lexa was wearing. The first one is at the party (minus the beanie) and the second one is at school.


	3. The Date

The week felt like a year but it was finally Friday. Raven drove Clarke home from school with Octavia and then they helped Clarke decide what to wear. After trying on nearly everything in Clarkes cupboard on, they decided on light blue skinny jeans, a white tank top and a red and black plaid t-shirt. Octavia and Raven were glad that they were finally going on the date because it had been the only Clarke had talked about all week. When the blonde was finally ready, they made their way down stairs to the living room to watch TV and wait for Lexa.

"Lexa is usually so closed off to everyone." Octavia stated out of the blue midway through an episode of the bachelor.

"You are lucky that she even smiled at you to be honest, let alone ask you out." Raven added.

"She seems really sweet but I dont really know her yet." Clarke said honestly. 

\---

Lexa arrived at 7pm exactly with a bunch of beautiful flowers. She was wearing high top, ripped skinny jeans with a loose navy crop top, she looked stunning. 

"Hi Clarke." She greeted handing over the flowers 

"Hey Lexa," Clarke replied with a big smile, "Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful." Clarke then went to put the flowers in a vase on the kitchen bench. When she came back, Octavia and Raven were obviously trying to intimidate Lexa but the brunette was just smiling at them.

"If you ever hurt Clarke, we will have to mutate your flawless figure," Raven threatened.

It warmed Clarkes heart to know that her friends cared so much about her. But Lexas response made her even happier. After Finn she had been reluctant to trust others and was nervous to start dating again. She was glad that it was someone as kind and nurturing that she was about to go out with.  

"I do not intend on ever hurting her." Lexa said seriously.

"Good," Clarkes friends said in unison. They both smiled at Lexa, "Have fun!"

Clarke pushed through her friends to get to Lexa, "lets go before they do something stupid," she said as she took Lexas hand and led her away from the house. "Sorry about them," Clarke apologized.

"Dont worry about it. They seem like... very caring friends." Lexa noticed that they were still holding hands but made no move to loose the contact until they reached the car.

"So, where are we going?" Clarke inquired once they started the trip in the car.

"I was thinking we could go to this Italian place near the cinema and then go see what movies are on. Is that okay with you?"

"That sounds excellent."

\---

They had just ordered their meals at the restaurant and everything was going really well. They were both immersed in easy conversation and getting to know each other. Everything felt so natural, like they had known each other for years. Clarke and Lexa felt as if they could just be themselves. 

After they had finished Dinner they headed towards the cinema. They decided to watch 'Me Before You' due to the fact that they both loved Daenerys Targaryen. Lexa bought them some pop corn and then they went into the cinema. They sat up the back in the middle. For the first half of the film they just sat there watching intently and eating popcorn but then Clarke felt a wave of courage and reached over interlacing her fingers with Lexas. The brunette subconsciously began to soothingly rub her thumb over the back of Clarkes hand.

When the movie finished and the lights came back on Lexa looked over at Clarke to find that she was crying. 

"Are you alright Clarke?" Lexa asked with concern.

Clarke turned so she was facing the brunette and smiled at the worry in her voice, "Yeah, Im fine. That was just really sad. How come you arent crying? That had to be one of the saddest movies I have ever seen!"

"Well if you think about it logically, the pain he would have to go through would be unbearable. I think he made the right decision," Lexa stated as if it were obvious.

She thought for a while before answering, "I guess when you think of it like that... But still." 

The two girls made their way out of the cinema back to Lexas car and drove home in comfortable silence. When Lexa pulled up in Clarkes drive way they both got out of Lexas car and headed to the blondes front door. 

"Good night Clarke," Lexa smiled.

"Good night Lexa," Clarke placed a lingering kiss on the brunettes cheek before opening the door and going inside her house.

Lexa was left on the Griffin households porch with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Her date with Clarke had gone exceptionally well. She felt as if she had really clicked with the blonde. She truly felt as if she could trust Clarke which was unusual for her. Especially after her relationship with Costia. Costia had left Lexa all of a sudden after a year of being together in the eleventh grade. She moved out of town to a different school without a word and had a social media blackout. Lexa had been heartbroken. But Lincoln had convinced her that she needed to get out and see other people in order to be happy. Lexa had a feeling that spending time with Clarke would do just that.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! There will be another update on Sunday which is when I will usually update from now on. I am writing two fics at the moments so it is difficult to keep a regular schedule. You can check out my other fic below:
> 
> Rewriting Jroths Fuck Ups:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8034607/chapters/18399820
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/309410059-rewriting-jroths-fuck-ups-clexa-chapter-one
> 
> The outfits for the Chapter are above, the first is Clarke, the second, Lexa (let me know if you want me to keep doing the picture thing)


	4. Maybe English Isn't That Bad

A few days had passed since their first date and they had been talking and texting each other constantly. The only class they had together was English but they still found time to spend with each other almost everyday. They sat next to each other in English trying to focus on what Mr Kane was saying but both found the other girl way more interesting.

"Your assignments will be due in 3 weeks." Mr Kane told his students after finishing his explanation which was in Clarkes opinion, painstakingly long and boring. "I will be picking your partners for the task." Carke sighed, she always got the worst people to work with. He started listing of the students names and Clarke just sat, trying not to get her hopes up. When Mr Kane called out, "Lexa and Clarke," she thought to herself, _maybe English isn't that bad._

* * *

 After School that day the girls arranged to go to the Griffin household to work on their English assignment. Clarke was a bit nervous because although she did feel comfortable with the brunette, it was the first time that she would come to her house. Clarke was worried that Lexa wouldnt like her house as it would definitely not be as fancy and expensive as the Woods estate. Clarke had driven past a few times and she wasnt even sure if it could be described as a house, it was magnificent. It was a large white mansion with the fanciest pool Clarke had ever seen that had tropical trees and a water fountain surrounding it. The 'house' looked like something you would find in an episode of Grand designs. Even though she knew it was completely and utterly stupid because Lexa was the polar opposite to a snobby, rich bitch, Clarke always found something to worry about.

Lexa sensed that Clarke was anxious about something so she reached over, covering Clarkes hand in her own, rubbing soothing circles. "Are you okay Clarke?" She asked still mostly focused on the road.

"Im fine," Clarke lied terribly.

"We dont have to talk about whatever troubles you if you dont want to, but just know that if you ever need someone to talk to I will always listen." Lexa informed the blonde sincerely.

Clarke wondered why she was even worried in the first place. It was Lexa after all.

* * *

 They were about an hour and a half into research for their assignment and Clarke started to get bored. She looked over at the brunette who was intently looking over her textbook and taking down notes. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun and she looked beyond beautiful. She felt a wave of courage so she moved over to where Lexa was sitting on her couch, cross legged with her back on the arm rest. Clarke knelt in front of Lexa on  the couch so their legs were only just brushing against each other. The blonde took the textbook out of Lexas lap and placed it on the ground.

At first, the brunette was confused at the other girls actions. But then Clarke moved forward, and put one leg on either side of Lexas hips and the brunettes heart rate picked up rapidly. Clarke looked deep in the brunettes eyes, seeking permission. Lexa granted it by cupping the back of the pulling the blonde down gently into a slow and tender kiss.

Clarke was lost in the softness of the brunettes lips until she needed to get some air into her lungs. She pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads together in a way where their noses just brushed together. Clarke connected their lips together again and it started off much like their first one. Lexa returned the pressure of their lips and placed her hands on the blondes hips pulling her slightly closer. Then, Clarke was deepening it, tilting her head slightly to the side and cupping the brunettes sharp jaw as if she were going to pull away but Lexa had absolutely no intention of doing so for a very long time. As the kiss deepened, Lexas mind ceased to function properly, their assignment and everyone else in the world was forgotten.

Clarke heard the click of her door and she quickly pulled back, "Fuck, quick! Look like we are working. My parents are home."

"You are the one sitting on me Clarke." Lexa pointed out with a smile. Clarke blushed profusely and quickly plopped herself on the other side of the couch and picked up her textbook just in time. Abby and Jake entered the room and Lexa got up to greet them.

"Hello Lexa," Clarkes dad greeted cheerfully and then said genuinely, "its lovely to see you again."

"It is nice to meet you again Jake," Lexa replied remembering not to call him 'Mr Griffin', "and Mrs Griffin."

Abby was not not as welcoming. Abby thought Lexa meant trouble. She was rich and beautiful to the point that it would be surprising if she didnt grow up to be a super model and she just did not want her daughter to get hurt, not again. Clarke had not had an excellent track record after all, not after Finn. Although Abby was never told the full story of what happened due to it being a sensitive topic for Clarke she had a pretty good idea. Being the protective mother she was, she never wanted anything like that to happen again to her daughter.

"You are welcome to stay for dinner, Lexa." Jake offered kindly.

"Thank you for the kind offer but I must get home before my parents begin to worry about me." Lexa brushed off as she was not sure how Clarke would feel about her staying to have dinner with her parents.

"Alright, well we will hopefully see you again." Jake smiled.

"You will," Clarke interrupted, "We have a group assignment for English."

"Anyway, I should be off. Have a nice evening." Lexa fare welled. Clarke led her out of the house all the way to her car. Lexa was confused as to why the blonde bothered to come all the way but she was not left wondering long. The blonde leaned in and drew Lexa in fro a sweet kiss promising more to come.

"Ill see you tomorrow, Lexa."

"See you Clarke."

* * *

 As the 2 or so months, Clarke and Lexa grew closer and closer. Their relationship became known to everyone at school and Clarke suspected that even her parents had caught on. Their study sessions were often interrupted by impromptu make out sessions. When they werent together, they were talking for hours on end on the phone and sending each other funny snap chats. 

Clarke often found herself overwhelmed by Lexas caring nature. She told the brunette that she wanted to take things slowly and not doing anything yet, which Lexa was fully supportive of. Clarke couldnt have dreamed her. She never realized how toxic her relationship with Finn was until she met Lexa, who actually cared about her as a person and her opinion. Clarke could tell that her mother still didnt fully like Lexa, although it was getting better. Lexa had stayed a few times for dinner now and they had all gone pretty smoothly. Clarkes dad on the other hand, loved Lexa. It warmed her heart to see how close they had gotten. 

* * *

 

Lexa and Clarke were in the middle of an intense make out session on the couch. Lexa straddled Clarke and began to trail hot kiss on the underside of her jaw, down to her pulse point on her neck, earning a pleased moan from the blonde. Clarke drew Lexa back up to her mouth, nipping her bottom lip. The blondes hands trailed down Lexas sides to the curve of her ass. She squeezed gently and the brunette moaned rather loudly in her mouth. They were both so fixed on the other girls touch, they did not even notice that Clarkes parents had arrived home.

Jake and Abby heard something going on in the living room and crept around the corner peeking at what was happening. Abby was about to burst out and interrupt them, but was stopped by Jake. Abby looked at him questioningly with an annoyed expression. Jake pointed towards the girls and Abby noticed that her daughters hands, which were traveling up the brunettes shirt were now interlaced with said brunette hands and they had stopped kissing. The parents waited around the corner ease dropping into their daughter conversation seeing no way out of it.

Clarke confusedly looked into Lexas eyes. "What?" She snapped unsure why Lexa stopped them, although she was kind of glad. Clarke was still unsure if she wanted to have sex with anyone yet. She didnt want to rush into things and then regret it. But after Finn she felt a pressure to consummate her relationship with Lexa as she most definitely did not want her to leave her.

"It is not that I do not want to do... that with you Clarke," Lexa assured the blonde which made her calm only slightly, "I do not want to rush into anything that you do not want to do or that you will regret." The blonde felt tears well up in her eyes, "I know you are still not ready and that is okay." 

"I dont want you to leave me, Lexa." Clarke admitted with the tears  welling in the blondes eyes finally falling, trailing down her cheeks. Lexa wiped them of gently using her thumb.

"I am not Finn." Lexa said sternly, "I will wait for you, whether it be 5 days, 5 months or 5 years. I am in it for the long haul. Just know that I will never leave you for such a reason. Clarke pulled Lexa for a tight hug and nestled her head into the brunettes neck.

Abbys heart was warmed by this. All her doubts about Lexa drifted away, she was a good kid and maybe even a good partner for her daughter. she looked over at her husband who was smiling smugly at her as if to say 'I told you so.' Abby and Jake quietly crept back to the door and pretended they were just getting home, "Hello, girls!" Abby called as they walked back to the living room. Lexa stood up as she always did, greeting them enthusiastically, "Good evening, Jake and Mrs Griffin."

"I think you can call me Abby by now, Lexa." Abby said warmly with a smile. Lexa was caught of guard but tried not to show it.

"Would you like to stay for dinner? We are having Pesto." Jake offered.

"I would love to."

They had a peaceful dinner making polite conversation. Clarke was surprise by her mothers change in heart but she was loving it. She was glad that Abby finally saw what a genuinely nice and beautiful person the brunette was. After they finished their meals Abby surprised them all again, "It is getting quite late, Lexa. Would you like to stay tonight?"

Lexa looked over at Clarke asking if she was alright with it, "She would love to, wouldnt you Lexa?" Clarke said hopefully.

"Only if you are sure that is okay?" Lexa asked unsure.

"Of course it is," Jake butted in, "You are welcome here anytime."    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to do a time jump soon. What do you guys think about that? And as always, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading it! The Celeb AU section will start coming into play next chapter.


	5. Holy Shit, She's Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeb part may be coming into play now moooohahahahah
> 
> I will cut and paste the links to songs that lexa sings and the songs are all written by her in this universe (UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE) in the end note

**Lexa**

where you at clarkey? missing you <3

Clarke rolled her eyes. She just left to get some movie snacks because she found out that Lexa hadnt yet watched Deadpool, which in Clarkes opinion was heart breaking.

**Clarke**

ive been gone for less than 20 mins lex

**Lexa**

☹

When Clarke got home, she heard someone singing in the living room. She crept around the corner as slowly as she could with her shopping bags full of chips and tim tams and noticed that it was Lexa who was singing. The voice that she heard was absolutely amazing, Lexa was hitting every note of Rolling In The Deep by Adele like a pro. Clarke gently placed the bags down on the floor quietly and slipped her phone out of her back pocket and started recording just as Lexa got to the chorus. The blonde couldnt help herself from swooning. After Lexa finished the chorus, Clarke stopped the recording and ran into the couch and jumped on Lexa.

"That was amazing! How come you didnt tell me about you killer vocals?!"

"It never came up." Lexa brushed off.

"I recorded it as well!" Clarke exclaimed from Lexas lap.

"OH MY GOd! Nooooo! You have to delete it!" Lexa tried unsuccessfully to grab the blondes phone.

"Okay, Okay. I will..." Lexa relaxed and stopped trying to grasping the blondes phone until she continued, "If you can beat me in an arm wrestle."

"So if I beat you, you have to delete the video, but what happens in the unlikely event that you win?"

"Hey!" Clarke slapped Lexas arm playfully.

"Clarke I have been you girlfriend for almost 5 months now and I have never seen you do any exercise."

"Yeah, but..." She could not argue with that because it was 100 percent true, "We will see."

They both lay on their stomachs on the ground ready to arm wrestle.

"May the best girlfriend win!" Clarke declared, "3, 2," Clarke leaned in and tugged the brunettes bottom lip in between her teeth causing Lexa to loose focus completely. Clarke quickly slammed the older girls arm to the ground. Clarke jumped up and started twirling around in a victory dance and repeating, "I win," over an over and over again. Lexa stood up clearly not amused.

"That was cheating!"

"Uh uh! It never specified that I could not kiss you. I get to upload the video to the internet."

Much to Lexas disgust Clarke made a YouTube account and uploaded the video with the title, "Holy Shit She's Good." 

They then settled down to watch the movie and eat snacks.

\---

When Jake and Abby got home from their date night to find Clarke practically on top of Lexa, sleeping on the couch. They looked very cute. Abby went and got a blanket and placed it on the girls so they didnt get cold.

\---

Clarke woke up with the brunette underneath her soothingly stroking her hair.

"Good morning," the blonde greeted groggily kissing Lexa briefly on the dip of her throat.

"Good morning Clarke." Lexa greeted, "Are we allowed to take that video down yet? its been up for at least 12 hours."

"Never! I am gunna check how many views its got. I sent it to Raven and Octavia so it should have at least 2." Clarke picked her phone off the ground and opened YouTube. She looked up the video and tapped on it.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Language Clarke Griffin!" She heard her mother yell but she ignored it.

"We have over 7 million views!!!" 

Lexa couldnt believe it. "It has what?! Let me see." Clarke handed her the phone and as Clarke had said it had 7, 286,068 views. "And it has nearly 100K likes?"

"Youve gone viral! I told you you were amazing! Read some of the comments."

"@LeafyGreens says, 'Someone give this chick a record deal ♥‿♥.' @Sugar_Daddy says 'Who is this girl? I want mooorrrree!'" Lexa continued to read more and more comments saying much the same thing.

"Holy Shit." Clarke said not knowing what else to say, "Holy Shit, Lexa!"

\---

     

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it. Comment if ya did to let me know cuz it toook me like 2 fucking hours to write this so it should be too hard to write like 3 words or press the kudo button


	6. The After Math

**Chapter Six: The After Math**

_One week Later…_

Lexa and Clarkes were sitting together in the Griffin family living room, staring at the blonde’s computer screen. Clarkes parents were away for the weekend and the blonde wanted Lexa to come over to keep her company. Clarke clicked on Lexas singing video. “Lexa, you legit famous now. You have over 150 million views on that video. People look at you all funny when we walk down the street. There are articles about you all over the internet. You were mentioned on the Ellen Show. On fucking Ellen Lexa.”

 

“What do we do now?” Lexa asked.

 

“What do you want?” Clarke answered with her own question.

 

“You.” The brunette replied with a cheesy grin.

 

“I meant with your singing you sap.”

 

“I think I want to continue, I mean I do like it. I just never knew that anyone would want to listen. I know my parents will definitely not approve.”

 

“There are millions of people that want to listen. And If that’s what you want to, your parents can go suck it.”

 

“You try telling them that Clarke.”

 

“I will.” Clarke placed her laptop on the table and swung her leg around so she was straddling her girlfriend. She drew Lexa in for a sweet kiss which soon turned into a heated one. She wrapped her arms around her while Lexa caressed her jaw with one hand and buried the other one in Clarke's hair, pulling her head closer, deepening the kiss even further. Lexa tasted so good... The way her mouth moved with hers – they fit so perfectly. How could just kissing someone make her feel like this? Clarke wanted more. The blonde hands travelled down and began to tug on the bottom of the brunette’s shirt. Lexa pulled back slightly, looking into her eyes, seeking permission.

 

“I’m ready.” Clarke replied confidently without a moment’s hesitation.

 

Clarke crashed against Lexa's lips and that was all the confirmation the brunette needed. Lexa picked her up while continuing to kiss her and started heading to Clarkes bedroom. Lexa's hands were running over her back and down her ass and thighs, grasping and pulling hard at Clarke. Impatiently, Clarke began to tear at Lexa's clothes. Lexa walked them back a few steps before shoving Clarke up against the wall, pressing into her with her body while she used her free arms to pull off her coat and shirt quickly. The delicious weight of Lexa's strong body pushing against her was almost too much to bear. Clarke palmed the small, perfect, soft mounds available to her, rolling the pebbles between her fingers almost roughly, eliciting a sharp gasp from Lexa that might as well have been her own.

Her body was flooded with need. Heat streaked through every part of her, her skin was almost feverish to the touch. The pressure coiling deep in her belly and between her thighs was unbearable. She couldn't stand another moment of them standing like this. She needed to touch her. She needed everything. Lexa's tongue plunged over and over into her mouth, demanding, never asking. God, how she wanted this.

Heady and delirious with the assault on her senses, Clarke moaned as Lexa dropped to her throat. Her lips were soft and full, biting at her, kissing her, sucking on her throat. She was everywhere and it was not enough. Callused hands dove under Clarke's shirt and traveled greedily across her belly and up her back. Every touch that was just a little harder, a little firmer, a little further...it was driving her mad and giving her what she craved all at once.

Clarke had never known desire like this.

they stumbled through the doorway to Clarke’s room and collapsed onto the bed with Lexa firmly on top.

Lexa pushed her knee in between Clarke's legs, forcing her strong thigh high and hard into Clarke's throbbing core. Clarke whimpered, grinding against her wantonly. Clarke uttered such a soft, whimpering gasp when Clarke first touched her...the sound alone nearly drove her over the edge.

 

 

It was quiet in the room. Her heart rate had finally, after what felt like ages, was returning to normal. Somehow she knew normal was never going to be the same again though.

Lexa lay naked next to her, their bodies entwined, with only the soft glow of moonlight slipping through slatted shutters to light the room. She was ethereal. The way her face curved, the line of her kiss swollen lips, the dark, penetrating eyes that dared to peer into Clarke's very soul... She was young and so very beautiful. Clarke reached out in the dark and traced soft, plumpness of Lexa's mouth, trailing down to her jaw with just the lightest touch of her fingertips. Lexa sighed contentedly.

_One month later…_

Lexa and the Griffins sat around the dinner table eating Abby’s delicious Sunday night roast.

“Lex, if you want an agent, you just gotta put your name out there.” Clarke told her.

“There will be plenty of people willing to do it for you. Especially after that video of you on YouTube.” Jake chipped in.

The Griffins had become Lexas second family. Her real parents were always away on business trips and never had time for. Things had gotten even worse after the brunette came out to them because they were dick heads. They were just getting further and further apart. They didn’t even know that she could sing after all. She knew that if she told them that she wanted to seek out a carrier in music they would not approve. They had pushed her to go into law and follow in their footsteps.

Lexa decided that that their opinion was not even worth it. This is what she wanted to do so she was going to do it.

“Your right. This is what I want to do. I just must put myself out there.”

_Six months after the video was released…_

Clarke came back inside with a letter in her hand from Yale university and an excited look on her face.

“I can’t get too excited I might not have even gotten in.” Clarke had graduated with good marks, there was a good chance of her making the arts program at Yale. But then again there were thousands of people that wanted to go there.

“Clarke, the artwork you submitted in you folio was amazing. They would be stupid not to except you.”

The blonde sat down and slowly ripped open the envelope and took out the letter. Clarke read the letter carefully in her head.

 ** _07/06/17_** __  
**Ms Clarke Griffin**  
**43 Bunker Road, Arkadia**  
**SkaiCamp 4000**

_Dear Ms Griffin_

_I am pleased to inform you that the Arts Program has made a recommendation to the Faculty of Graduate Studies that you be admitted to the Arts program for the 2018 academic year beginning September 28 th. The Faculty of Graduate Studies reviews our recommendations for admission and it is their decision, not ours, which is final. If their decision is consistent with our recommendation, they will soon send you a formal letter of admission for use with Canadian Immigration._

Clarke didn’t even finish the rest of the letter. She had a huge grin on her face as she looked up from the letter.

“I got in!!!” The blonde squealed.

“I’m proud of you Clarke. You deserve this.” Lexa hugged her girlfriend tightly.

 

 

_One year after the video was released…_

Tonight, was the big night. It was only half an hour until Lexas first album was going to be released. Lexas manager, Anya pacing nervously across the room while Clarke and Lexa just sat on the couch. Anya had become a mentor and a sisterly figure to Lexa. She was glad that she had chosen her as a manager, but she did stress out a lot. Lexa was happy with the songs that she had produced and was excited to see what other people thought of the songs.

 

“Anya, it is going to be fine. Just come have a drink. Raven and Octavia will be here shorty and the album will be released on iTunes, Spotify, YouTube, everything.” Lexa assured her manager.

 

Lexa took out her phone and got onto her Instagram. After the video was released she gained about 200k followers. She posted the cover photo with the caption @Lexawoods: First album drops in 20 minutes. Couldn’t have done it without you @Clarkegriffin @AnyaOaks

\---

View the cover photo that this link:

https://www.canva.com/design/DACHJDNO0Qk/-nHhNspbUilKT6o_po1uwg/view?utm_content=DACHJDNO0Qk&utm_campaign=designshare&utm_medium=link&utm_source=sharebutton

 


	7. Number One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: for this story, the songs that Lexa has written are existing songs. But in this fictional story we are going to pretend that they did not exist until Lexa made them.

It would let me upload the chapter for some reason but dont worry. You can still read it easily.

If you dont have a wattpad account use this link:

http://chapterseven.myfreesites.net/

or

http://willyreknaw.wixsite.com/chapterseven

If you have Wattpad:

https://www.wattpad.com/345143194-now-until-forever-clexa-number-one

Let me know if this doesnt work for you <3 luv ya


	8. Shut the Fuck Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a fuck up with the last chapter so if you havent read it already, here are the links:
> 
> wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/345143194-now-until-forever-clexa-number-one
> 
> if you have no accounts: http://chapterseven.myfreesites.net/
> 
> If none of the links work for you, comment you email address and I will send it to you <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Lexa was lazing about on the couch. Clarke had just left after… their bath. The brunette was scrolling through her Instagram in her cuffed track suit pants and hoodie. Anya told her that she had to keep up her media appearance to stay relevant in Hollywood. She was gaining more and more followers, likes and views every day. When Lexa first released her album, she didn’t know that it would be so popular. Arkadia was a small town so most people already knew her, but she found that people started to look at her differently. 

She and Clarke had decided that they would keep their relationship on the low. The blonde wanted to start her carrier and become successful without others being influenced by Lexas newfound popularity. 

After Lexa dropped ‘Lost in the Concrete Jungle’ she had been verified on all her social media platforms. She found that she only got notifications from other verified users. She saw many people that she loved and looked up to follow her and found it hard to believe that she had made it. It made her realise, this was real and this was her life now. And she liked it. Not the fact that people recognized her on the streets or that she had millions of followers on social media or the money. It was simply that she could do what she loved.

But now that she did have a steady income, she had many more possibilities. She could get away from her parents and start a life with Clarke. She loved her but she hadn’t yet worked up the courage to tell her. They were only very young but whenever she was with Clarke she just felt so much lighter. Clarke made her happy.

Lexas thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her name. 

“I’m here!” Lexa called out.

Both her parents walked into the living room, “Alexandria we need to talk,” her father informed her in a condescending tone. Her mom and dad sat on the couch across from her and she could already tell that it wasn’t going to end up well.

“We were wondering if you have applied to law school yet.” Her mother said. 

“I already told you that I do not want to do law. I am pursuing a carrier in music because that’s what I want to do and it makes me happy.” Lexa argued. Her parents kept asking about it and she said the same thing every time.

“Alexandria, I don’t understand. We have done everything for you to get a good education to get into law school but you are just throwing away the opportunity and all the hardwork you put into school.” Her dad continued in a disappointed tone.

“And I appreciate it. But that is not what I want to do. Why can’t you just let me do what makes me happy?”

“Maybe if you had a boyfriend then you would be happier. There are plenty of people your mother and I know that would love to go out with yo- “

“-Why don’t you understand?!” Lexa stood up in rage. She had had enough. “I’m gay. What part of that don’t you understand? I have a girlfriend that I love. Why can’t you just be happy that I am happy?”

“It is just a phase, Alexandria.” Her father told her ignorantly.

“Shut the fuck up. I’m so done with you.”

Lexa stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her before her parents could get another word in. 

As soon as she got out of her house fear clouded her thoughts. Lexa was glad that she had finally got out but she hadn’t thought ahead. What was she going to do? Lexa had no place to stay and she had none of her things apart from her phone, the credit cards in its case and the clothes she was wearing. She didn’t even have a shirt. There was no way in hell that she was going back to her own house though. 

Without thinking her feet started carrying her the only place that she ever truly felt safe and accepted. 

Lexa rung the bell as she stood on the porch of the Griffin household. The singer heard footsteps getting closer and closer and she wiped the tears that were streaming down her face. 

Jake opened the door with a smile which quickly turned into a frown when he saw the state the Lexa was in. “Oh honey,” he said drawing her in for a hug, “Clarke isn’t home now but you can come in.” Clarkes dad pulled back from the embrace and rested his hands on the girl’s shoulders, “you go sit on the couch. I was just making some popcorn; I will bring you some.”

“I can go somewhere else; I don’t want to intrude.” Lexa said honestly. It was a bad idea coming there uninvited, it wasn’t her home. Lexa quickly turned away to walk back down the steps.

“Don’t be silly, Lexa.” Jake offered her a warm smile and led her inside. Jake was one of the most genuinely kind and accepting people Lexa had ever met. He reminded her a lot of Clarke. Ever since she had met him, he had shown nothing but warmth kindness towards her. 

The brunette went and sat on the couch and waited for her girlfriend’s dad to come back. It was only about a minute before he returned with two bowls of popcorn.

“Clarke and Abby are out grocery shopping, but they should be home in about an hour.”  
“Okay. Thanks for letting me in, Jake.” Lexa said sincerely.

“You are always welcome here, Lexa. Always. Do you want to talk about it?”

Lexa didn’t reply for so long Jake thought that he wasn’t going to get an answer.

Lexa contemplated it for a moment longer before answering, “I walked out on my parents.” Lexa paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, “I tried to tell them that I didn’t want to do law school and that I was doing music but they didn’t listen. And then they started saying that I should get a boyfriend and that me being gay was just a phase. I was already thinking about moving out and getting an apartment but I never got the courage to do it. I guess I just got angry and decided that I had had enough of them so I just walked out.”

“Well you are welcome to stay here for as longs as you like. Are you sure you are okay?” He asked. Most of the time when people asked that question, Lexa could tell that they didn’t care what the answer was. It was usually a meaningless question but Lexa could see the sincerity in the eyes of Jake. 

“I’ll be fine.” Lexa tried to say as convincingly and possible. The brunette saw that Jake saw right through her lie but he let it go. 

“What do you say to a movie before Abby and Clarke get home?” Jake said warmly.

The doorbell rang and Jake went to answer it. He opened the door and was met by the rest of this family. 

“I’ll help you take the shopping in honey. Lexa is in the living room Clarke.”

Clarke excitedly made her way into her living room to find her girlfriend on one end of the couch. “Hey Lex.”

“Hi Clarke.” Lexa greeted with a small smile. Just the site of her favorite blonde made her instantly happier. 

Clarke noticed how sad the brunette looked and the dried tears on her cheeks. “Is everything okay?” The blonde asked worriedly as she went and sat next to Lexa and entwined their hands.

“I had a fight with my parents so I came her. Your dad let me in.”

Clarke pulled Lexa in for a hug and soothing stroked her head. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m much better now.” Lexa replied as they cuddled on the couch. 

“I’m here if you want to talk about it babe,” Clarke kissed the top of Lexas head.

It was only 8:30 but Lexa was tired as fuck. “Can we just go to bed?”

“Of course.” Clarke led her girlfriend by the hand up to her bedroom after biding her parent’s good night. 

When the girls got into the blonde’s bedroom, Clarke shut the door behind them. Lexa took her hoodie off leaving her in her Nike sports bra and cuffed track pants. She then got into bed.

Clarke quickly changed into her Pjs before joining the brunette. They cuddled up close and quickly fell asleep. 

Lexa would be forever grateful for Clarke. She didn’t know what she would do without her. She never questioned her and was always there was she needed her. She loved her so god damn much.


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS DONT SKIP ITS VERY IMPORTANT

**IT WILL TAKE YOU TWO SECONDS TO SAY YES OR NO TO THESE QUESTIONS AND IT WILL HELP ME A LOT  
**

 

  * Do you want to see Lexa and Clarke interact with real celebrities (if yes, which ones)?
  * Do you want Clarke to become a full time artist or would you prefer that she becomes a very famous actress and art is just a side hobby?
  * Do you want me to write about them on a talk show like ellen or jimmy fallon? If you are read the paragraph below and if you arent, skip it.



On Ellen playing Newly wed with Clarke and crushing it. (here is an example of the game [CLICK HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GY7a5q4d4Co))

On any talk show Clarke takes pics of Lexas wild hair and they are cute af (like this [CLICK HERE)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4dEVzrxxfRQ)

Suggest any ideas you like.

  * Comment anything you would like to see and I will try and incorporate it



 

** I AM WRITING THIS STORY FOR YOU. COMMENT TO HELP ME OUT AND WRITE WHAT YOU WANT TO READ **


	10. FINAL CHAPTER

YOU HAVE PROBABLY NOTICED I HAVE GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY.

IM SO SORRY IM A SHIT PERSON. I WILL WRITING WHAT SHOULD HAVE AND WOULD HAVE HAPPENED BELOW. 

IM SORRY I JUST LOST MOTIVATION. I STARTING WRITING WHEN I WAS INEXPERIENCED AND I AM JUST UNHAPPY WITH THE SHITTY WRITING AND HOW I DIDNT PLAN IT OUT HOW I WANTED IT.

I WILL BE DISCONTINUING IT. IF YOU WANT RIGHTS TO THE IDEA OF THE STORY, MESSAGE ME AND WE CAN TALK. 

HERE ARE MY MAIN POINTS OF THE STORY (START TO THE VERY END):

LEXA 

\- BECOME FRIENDS IN HIGH SCHOOL WHICH THEN TURNS INTO RELATIONSHIP (THIS DIDNT HAPPEN IN MY STORY AND IT ALL WENT TO FAST. I WANTED IT TO BE SLOW BURN BUT I GOT LAZY.)

\- LEXA HAS HOMOPHOBIC PARENTS THAT DONT EXCEPT HER, THEY KICK HER OUT. SHE GOES INTO FOSTER SYSTEM

\- SHE THEN STARTS TO MAKE MUSIC WHICH SHE UPLOADS TO YOUTUBE 

\- GETS VERY POPULAR VERY QUICKLY - SHE WRITES HAPPY BUT MEANINGFUL MUSIC 

\- WHEN SCHOOL FINISHES SHE GETS A RECORD DEAL. AND MOVES AWAY FROM WHERE CLARKE GOT ACCEPTED INTO ART SCHOOL

-LEXA RECONNECTS WITH HER MUM AND FINDS OUT THE REASON HER MOM DIDNT STICK UP FOR HER IS CAUSE HER DAD WAS ABUSIVE 

-THEY GET CLOSE 

\- THE LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP WITH CLARKE GOES WELL FOR THE FIRST WHILE BUT THEN THINGS GET COMPLICATED.

\- AS LEXA BECOMES A MAINSTREAM CELEB, STORIES START ABOUT HER BEING WITH PEOPLE AND CLARKE THINKS THEY ARE TRUE

-EVERY INTERVIEW, EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHO SHE IS DATING, BUT SHE KEEPS IT A SECRET - DOESNT EVEN SAY SHE IS GAY CAUSE SHE WANTS TO BE KNOWN AND LIKED FOR HER MUSIC NOT HER LOOKS OR RELATIONSHIPS 

-THEY HAVE A FIGHT AND BREAK UP 

\- LEXA GOES INTO DEPRESSION 

-HER MUM DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT - lexa was out partying with friends so she didnt pick her up from the airport, and the taxi she was in crashed 

\- LEXA BLAMES HERSELF 

-WITH BOTH PEOPLE SHE LOVES MOST GONE SHE BECOMES DEPRESSED AND STARTS TO PARTY

\- SHE GETS INVOLVED WITH DRUGS AND ALCOHOL - BINGE DRINKING, COCAIN, WEED - CAUSE HER TO MAKE BAD DECISION AND HER IMAGE CHANGES INTO A BAD GIRL 

\- WRITES DARK MUSIC 

\- SHE BECOMES MORE POPULAR BUT SHE HAS LOST HERSELF 

\- WHEN SHE NEARLY OVERDOSES, SHE CHANGES HER WAYS

\- MEDIA STILL THINKS SHE IS MAD 

\- BUT SHE REALISES THAT SHE CANT DEPEND ON OTHERS FOR HAPPINESS AND PULLS HERSELF TOGETHER

\- ^^^^ THIS IS OVER THE COURSE OF FOUR YEARS ^^^^ - 

CLARKE 

\- MEANWHILE CLARKE DOES MISS LEXA BUT SHE HAS "MOVED ON". BUT DEEP DOWN SHE KNOW SHE WILL ONLY EVER WANT LEXA

\- SHE WATCHES WHAT LEXA DOES FROM AFAR

\- ALL HER PAINTING ARE OF HER, NO MATTER WHO SHE IS WITH ROMANTICALLY 

\- EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHO THE MYSTERY GIRL IS

\- SHE IS A FAMOUS PAINTER 

\- AS PART OF PROMO LEXA HAS TO GO TO HER GALLERY WHERE THEY REKINDLE (SLOW BURN) 

\- THEY KEEP THEIR RELATIONSHIP SECRET UNTIL AN IMAGE IS LEAKED OF THEM KISSING (SORTA LIKE LAUREN JAUREGUI AND LUCY VIVES RIP CAMRENS NEXT LMAO) 

\- HEY DECIDE THAT THEY WONT HIDE ANYMORE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER 

EPILOGUE 

THEY HAVE 1CHILD (ADEN) AND LIVE IN SMALL BUT NICE HOUSE 

IT IS SET ON THEIR ANIVERSARY AND THEY ARE ALL CUTE AND LEXA SINGS CLARKE A CUTE SONG 

 

if u have any qs just comment them and ill answer. 

i have moved on to camren and is ruining my life <3 read trials and tribulations it will ruin ur gay heart. its soooo good no joke it has over 15M reads

love you all thanks for the support.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want me to continue this story. If you do want me to, it will be just a HSAU for the first few chapter and then it will progress into a Celeb AU. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
